A Sirius Black story
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: I have no idea what inspired me to write this, I haven't watched Harry Potter in a while. I just had a random idea in my head, and this is what happened. I will be getting back to my Supernatural story soon.


Elena Hope a beautiful young woman, bright red locks flowed down to her shoulder blades, which curled up at the ends. Bright green eyes reflected knowledge far beyond any normal humans, she had seen many things, only witches and wizards would believe. The sounds of children's laughter could be heard in the distance, along with the birds singing peaceful songs, Elena could never get used to this wonderful melody, for the children would be returning to her beloved sisters soon.  
"Aunty 'Lana" One of the young children shouts, as Elena turns around, greeted by shining brown eyes and golden blonde hair, the oldest of the two of her nieces. "There's a strange man on the garden" And indeed there was, scraggly black hair framed the mans pale face, along a mustache and side burns. His tall slim figure decorated in a brown suit jacket, black striped dress pants, a rather well decorated waist coat and a dark blue striped shirt. The man was no threat to Elena or her nieces, in fact he was a close friend of Elena's, but too her nieces, he was a stranger, they had never seen this mans face before.  
"Sirius Black, my it has been a long time" A smile creased the mans face as Elena's soft voice broke the awkward silence between the two young girls, and himself. "What brings you here?" The small group walked into the dining area of Elena's house, the two young girls disappeared into their room to play, as for Sirius and Elena, they took their places at the dining table, a serious talk awaiting them both.  
"Elena, do you know that he's back?" Sirius leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, and rests his chin in his hands. His grey eyes searching Elena's now concerned green eyes, as she searched for the many names stored in the back of her mind.  
"You mean Lord..."  
"Yes, you know who" Sirius cut Elena off, not wanting to say the dreaded wizards name out, a look of shock crossed it's way on to Elena's face. "Would you join the Order?" Sirius remained calm the entire time, as for Elena, many thoughts crossed her mind, _what if she didn't survive, what if she never got to see her family again. _But she knew she had to defend her fellow witches and wizards from the man who could only be described as the devil himself, placing her hands on the dining table in front of her, a determined look crossed Elena's face as she stood up.  
"Yes, I will join" Elena walked towards Sirius, the determined look never leaving her face as she stood behind the man, placing each of her hands on both of his shoulders. "I will not give up that easily"  
"What about the children?" Sirius looks up at Elena, concern clearly showing in his eyes, a smile forms on Elena's lips as she pats his shoulders.  
"Well they're going back to their mothers today, so they'll be fine" A chuckle escapes Sirius's lips as Elena leaves the room to check on her two nieces. Within a space of ten minutes, Elena returns, both of her nieces by her side, with small rucksacks on their backs, the doorbell rings as soon as they walk into the hallway. "You're mother's always on time" Elena smiles down at the two young girls, opening the door stood a woman, the spitting image of Elena, but instead of red hair she had brown, their eyes similar, Elena's more brighter than her sisters. The girls ran over to their mother, who embraced them in a warm loving hug, Elena stood back, watching the happy family in front of her. It was now time to say goodbye, Elena had no idea how long she would be leaving for, for all she knows she may never return. Elena takes a few steps towards her sister, pulling her into a hug full of fear and love, she didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew she had to. After a rather emotional goodbye, Elena returned into the dining room, only to be greeted by Sirius, holding two steaming hot cups of tea in front of him, a reassuring yet comforting smile on his face.  
"Thank you" Elena mumbles, taking one the teas from Sirius, walking into the front room, they sat down on the sofa, the fire dancing away, the crackles telling the pair many stories about what it had seen in the many centuries it had lived for. "Has he done anything yet?" Curiosity seeps through Elena's voice as she watches the fire, tentatively she takes a sip of the tea, instantly moving it away from her lips as the warm liquid burns her lips.  
"Not as far as I know, the Order are having a meeting next week. I thought it would be best that I came to you in person, rather than sending an owl" Elena couldn't help but smile at the fact Sirius Black would rather speak to her in person, than send her an owl. "And I haven't seen you in almost a year, I've been rather busy. Y'know escaping from Azkaban, being hunted down by the Ministry of Magic and Dementors. Along with finding Harry, I haven't really had the time to think or see anyone" Elena places a small hand on Sirius's leg as her eyes lock with his, a small smile on her face. She had no need for words, Sirius knew this amazing woman's eyes like no other, she completely understood what Sirius was going through, she had a talent for understanding, even though she hadn't been put through what the other person had.  
"Don't worry about it. As long as you and Harry are safe, that's all that matters to me" Elena holds the cup of tea in both of her hands, her eyes returning to watch the fire, it's crackles appeared to be louder, as if it was shouting for attention. Placing the warm cup against her smooth lips, Elena takes a sip of the sweet tea, letting out a small sigh as she swallows the warm fluid, instantly relaxing her. "You make wonderful tea's Sirius" The man chuckles, his gaze falling on Elena, his lips form into a smile as he gets lost in her beauty. The two of them were once considered a couple in their younger years, and it was obvious to their friends that the flame between them both had never died, they just needed something to happen, to rekindle that flame. That something could be happening now, they both knew that the return of Lord Voldemort could possibly mean the end for them both, but neither of them wanted to think about such a harsh fate.


End file.
